


Just Desserts

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Diggle judging Lyla and pulling out a moral high card? Felicity freeing a leader of a terrorist group, betraying her friends and walking away scot-free? Not happening here. Fix-it one-shot story to 5x19 "Dangerous Liaisons".





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> In 5x19, Diggle and Felicity royally ticked me off and pushed my buttons, and neither Lyla or Oliver called them out for that, so this is a fix-it.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow , The Flash , Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises

**_Diggle's Apartment_ **

 "When you said that you were taking over for Waller, you said you wouldn't become her." Diggle implored as he looked at his wife.

"I told you, it's more complicated when you're sitting on the other side…"

"What the hell is more complicated?" Diggle snapped, interrupting Lyla. "You're holding someone with no lawyer, no trial, no justice..."

"And the world is safer for it." Lyla shot back, and the phrase 'if looks could kill' came to mind as she kept her tone leveled. "And you know what, Johnny? Honestly, I'm surprised that  _you_  of all people have a problem with me locking up people with no due process, given what they are capable of, if they're allowed to roam free. What's next? Are you gonna yell at me for keeping Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness in lockup on Lian Yu? Or at Barry for locking up metas in the Pipeline in S.T.A.R. Labs? Cayden James is no different than them; he's a leader of hacktivist group, which has compromised national security more than once. Remind me again, what's your problem?" Diggle winced at her counter-argument.

"You know that the things are not as black and white as some people might think; I think that you've spent too much time around Felicity, letting her dual believes cloud your judgement and her visions of absolute influence you too much. There are people in this world, who deal only in extreme and it is naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures can stop them. You know, who taught me that?  _Amanda Waller_. You need to open your eyes, Johnny."

Diggle paused, trying to come up with an argument but barely a sound came out as he opened his mouth. "Lyla, I…"

She took a breath, visibly frustrated. "I love you, John but honestly, right now I can't stand the sight of you because I thought you of all people would understand why did I do, what I did, after everything that we've been through together." She put on her coat and put their son in a crib as she went to the door with JJ.

"Where are you going?"

"To my sister's." Lyla said, her tone leveled, yet anger visible in it, not even looking back at Diggle. "I'm sleeping there over for tonight. As for you, Johnny, until you get off your high horse and wake up, consider me and JJ off-limits; right now, I can't even stand the sight of you, you're  _nothing_  like the man that I love. If you can't get over yourself and come around by tomorrow, consider this the last night of our marriage." She banged the door as Diggle just stared, sad and dumbfounded, with his thoughts alone in the living room.

* * *

**_The Arrow Bunker_ **

As Felicity went out from the elevator, she was about to plug the flash drive with James's tracking program into the computer as a hand stopped her and she looked up in surprise to meet Oliver's fierce glare and the phrase ' _if looks could kill_ ' came to mind.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused. "You of all people should understand, why I did what I did. It had to be done. We need this to find Chase. It's not like you haven't crossed some dark lines before, so don't you go at me with that judgmental look on your face."

"Betraying your friends in order to do what is necessary is one thing, threatening national security, is a different thing altogether." Oliver growled as he snatched the flash drive off her hands. "Do you even realize what have you done?" He seethed as Felicity could feel herself shrink. "I may have crossed some lines and made some dark decisions myself, including putting my friends in danger but at least they didn't involve threatening national security or letting someone walk away with murder of a governmental official."

Felicity scoffed and shook her head. "You don't get to judge me and lecture me, I've always had your back and supported you, even when I didn't always agree with you!"

Oliver scoffed back. "Like when I needed Merlyn's help to defeat Ra's? For a reminder, you kept protesting at every single turn, undermining my authority and questioning most of my calls, despite fully knowing what was the League capable of!

Or another example, when Samantha blackmailed me into keeping William a secret, otherwise I'd never see him again. After everything that I've been through, I'd expected you to have enough common sense to understand, why did she force me to lie to you.

Oh, and to mention the things that I've been mad at you the most; keeping secret from me and Thea that you and John had helped Roy stage his death, or let Barry discover my secret, or that you had been helping John, Laurel and Thea behind my back after all that mess with Ra's and and that you lied to me about it for months! Oh, and before I forget, you helped Ray build the ATOM suit to fight crime, despite him having no previous training whatsoever and that you didn't come clean about it until he was about to expose me as the Arrow.

If only you could see how selfish and hypocritical you are but I guess some people never change, no matter how hard they try." He scoffed as Felicity unintentionally winced at every single thing that Oliver had listed. "I've let you go scot-free far too many times, and that was because you were still my friend and I wanted to respect it but now you have betrayed our friends as well. This time, you've gone too far." He pulled out his phone and pressed the button as a ' _beep_ ' went off.

"What are you doing?" Felicity demanded angrily as from the elevator went out Rick Flag, with A.R.G.U.S. agents and military police, cuffing Felicity and putting a black bag on her head. "You can't do this to me, what are you…"

"Oh, shut up." Flag rolled his eyes as he stuck a tranquilizer syringe in her neck as the muffled screams stopped and Felicity collapsed in the arms of one of the agents.

"Thank you, Rick." Oliver shook his hand with him.

"You're welcome, Queen."

"What happens now?"

Flag shrugged. "What we do with everyone, who threatens national security and is associated with terrorists; we ship her to a detention black site and she might be able to give us an insight on Helix and, who knows, we'll find James again soon enough."

"And what about Lyla?" Oliver asked as Flag waved his hand dismissively.

"She understands and would have come personally but she told me to handle it, since she's got into an argument with her husband because of some 'no due trial' bullshit with James." He said dryly as Oliver nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about them, I think your friend Diggle should come around soon enough, if not, then I don't know how the hell he got enlisted in the first place." Then, he grabbed the device from Oliver's hand. "And by the way, we're taking this as evidence, I hope you haven't plugged this into your system yet, you never know if Helix put in a Trojan or something like that to mess with the computer."

Oliver nodded. "Probably for the best and no, I had no intention of using it."

Flag, A.R.G.U.S. agents and Felicity entered the elevator as it closed as Oliver slumped on the chair, sighing in deep frustration after all that mess that Felicity had put him and his team through tonight, trying to get some rest and figure out, how to take down Chase tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't see how Diggle, an army veteran, of all people, would judge Lyla, his own wife and fellow soldier, for keeping a leader of a cyber-terrorist organization in lockup, with no trial whatsoever, since he helped Oliver lock up Slade Wilson and Digger Harkness in A.R.G.U.S. prison on Lian Yu and even Barry has his own prison for metahumans, where he locks them up with no due process. Get off your high horse and open your eyes, Johnny! You of all people should know that things aren't that black and white.
> 
> And Felicity became in that episode an outright textbook villain for helping free a cyber-terrorist and helped them get away with murder and no one from Team Arrow calls her out for that + she endangered the lives of her friends because of that on many levels idiotic, stupid and illegal stunt. Blondie, they should have locked you up long time ago, if only for that Brother Eye bullshit from 3x07.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.


End file.
